gotas rojas en la nieve
by skangel
Summary: que harias si tienes la necesidad de hacer algo que no quieres y si no lo haces puedes llegar a la muerte. sorry soy mala para los summarys.


series: rurouni kenshin

personajes: aoshi misao

author: skangel

n/a: los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen. disculpen por la mala puntuacion y no tener todas las letras del vocabulario espanol en mi teclado por que no tengo la letra (n) enye

gotas rojas en la nieve

Esto no era facil por la lluvia pero eso no me detendra por encontrarlo. pasaron como tres dias y no baje la guardia ni un segundo, esta en terrenos del enemigo. Iba solo como siempre ya era una costumbre. las nuves hacian el dia mas dificil, no podia saber que hora era pero si fuera por adivinar tendria que ser como las siete p.m

me gustaria ir mar rapido pero justo ahora senti algo, alguien , su presensia era obvia pero no podia determinar en que lugar exactamente estaba. Creo que era un pescador de ahi ya que olia a oceano, pero pocos segundos despues la presensia desaparesio .  
"aoshi-sama"

escuche lo que nunca queria escuchar mientras estaba en una mision. esa voz de una persona inocente que hacia mis pensamientos dar vueltas . y sin mirarla a los ojos solo le dije lo que siempre le digo y que se que es dura para ella.  
"regresa! por que me haz seguido misao ya te dije que nunca mas me sigas.!"-grite fuerte para sacar toda la ravia que tenia dentro por que ella por que siempre tiene que seguirme a todos lados .

"aoshi-sama yo no quiero que vayas a matarlo"-dijo misao tranquilamente, comprendi sus palabras lo cual hizo que mi furia traspasara los limites.y de nuevo no dije nada .

-"aoshi-sama yo seria la que tendria que matarlo no tu"

-"tu no lo motarias"- y despues de decir eso desapareci ya no queria estar frente a ella me sentia culpable siempre yo soy el culpable de su sufrimiento. Podia sentir que ella seguia siguiendome pero esta vez no pararia.

------------------------flash back----------------------------------

Era octubre estabamos en las primeras semanas de invierno lluvia como primavera y no habia senales de nieve. Estaba yo sentado observando el jardin y la pelea de misao contra okina.

-"jajaja te dije que no me atraparias nn"-gritaba misao sosteniendo una caja de caramelos.

-"misao madura ya tienes 19 dame esos caramelos !!!"protestaba okina .  
-"Ja quien habla de madurar!" dijo misao entregando a okina la caja vacia de caramelos.

-"misao tragona!okina dijo entrando ."esta nina no va a cambiar nunca, aoshi tu necesitas hacerla madurar" y con esas palabras se retiro.

Pensandolo bien misao no ha cambiado nada pero por fuera.. no puedo creerlo yo pensando esas cosas lo mejor seria decirle que cambie su estilo de vestirse creo que esta usando el mismo traje de batalla cuando tenia 16.me decia a mi mismo cuando misao me vio y se dirijio a mi.

-"aoshi-sama no quiere mas te?"

"Aa"

"sabe que aoshi-sama es octubre y todavia no cae nieve podriamos ir al sementerio?"

No cambie mi expresion pero por que queria ir misao al sementerio estaba sorprendido misao cambio su expresion a una mas madura y triste

"unas de tus mascotas murio ?" pregunte por que ya sabia que misao tenia sus mascotas que encuentra por la calle como tortugas o mapaches y como ella no las cuida bien las mascotas mueren rapido.

"por que piensa eso aoshi-sama yo ya no tengo mascotas desde hace tiempo recuerda que siempre se mueren cuando yo las cuido"

"..." yo no sabia que decir no queria preguntarle por que queria ir pero.

"Aa"

"en serio?! gracias aoshi-sama manana en la tarde no lo olvide" y con eso misao se fue con la bandeja de te. tenia curiosidad por primera vez me sentia diferente misao nunca a ido al cementerio .  
Misao no regreso con otro te supongo que se olvido de mi otra taza y me fui a mi habitacion.

Al dia siguiente me levante un poco tarde pero misao estaba ahi cuando baje a la cocina ella estaba lavando algo .

-"disculpa por levantarme un poco tarde"- me disculpe

-"Aoshi-sama yo le dije en la tarde todavia falta tres horas no tiene por que disculparse"

-"Aa"

Me retire de la cocina no podia creerlo, era raro levantarme tarde me sobe la cabeza cuando derepente me encontre con okina en las escaleras.

-"Aoshi sabes que ya se acerca diciembre y es el 20 diciembre desde que misao nacio y ya sabes que cada diez anos misao.."

"Lo siento okina pero no entiendo" okina me confundio demaciado en una oracion.

"por supuesto no te acuerdas " dijo okina con expresion de haber recordado algo."olvidalo aoshi"

"okina espera que es dime exijo saber"dije con la misma expresion.

Okina no dijo nada y se fue a la cocina. la intriga me mataba no recordaba nada acerca de diez anos atras .  
El color del cielo, rojizo hacia notar que ya era tarde misao no fue a mi habitacion talvez se olvido o no quizo ir con migo . me cambie y me recoste en mi futon ya era noche y ninguna senal de misao.  
Al dia siguiente me levante tenmprano de lo normal igual baje tenia hambre y recorde que no habia comido nada ayer. La cocina estaba igual cuando encontre a misao durmiendo.

-"Mmmm aoshi-sama?"-dijo misao. pareci que la desperte .

-"Misao dormiste aqui ayer todo el dia?" pregunte dirijiendome a ella. Misao estaba sentada en una silla y tenia la cabeza en sus brazos en la mesa.

-"..."

-"Misao?"

-"eh si hehe" dijo ella levantandoce." voy a mi habitacion "

-"espera misao, ayer pense que te iba a acompanar al cementerio te espere y no me habisaste"

-"si ya se, disculpeme aoshi-sama me olvide habisarle. con su permiso me retiro" dijo misao abriendo la puerta.

-"Entonces fuiste sola?"

misao solo volteo y me observo y despues se retiro. pero esa mirada era muy diferente a la que misao siempre tenia .  
Despues de eso fui a la habitacion de okina, el segua durmiendo pero igual lo desperte.

-"okina contestame que paso hace diez anos?"

Okina abriendo los ojos "aoshi que haces aqui? te dije que te olvidaras de eso esta bromeando como siempre"

-"okina yo se que tu nunca admites tus bromas, dime" pero esta vez yo estaba muy furioso y serio.

"me olvide hahaha" okina bromeo de nuevo peroyo conocia sus bromas no creia que lo que dijo ayer era una broma en absoluto.

-"Dime okina o tendre que ser obligado a preguntarle a misao yo mismo"

Okina abrio los ojos pero ahora el estaba serio

-"Aoshi, estabas aqui cuando misao tenia diez anos?"

-"no recuerdo"  
-"supongo que no. Sabes por que el padre de misao fue okashira?"

-"por que el era el mas fuerte"

-"si, y sabes por que el era el mas fuerte?"

-"..."

-"dicen que el tenia un demonio dentro uno bien fuerte"

-"eso escuche pero pense que era un dicho"

-"aoshi, el okashira mataba cruelmente y era un heroe para todos. pero matar era una necesidad para el"

-"..."

-"el okashira seguia matando cuando se enamoro de la madre de misao. el ya no queria matar mas pero la necesidad seguia en el"

-"Cual es el punto"

-"Aoshi no tomes esto a la lijera sabes esto es serio tu no estabas aqui."

-"..."

"el okashira mato a la madre de misao"

-"..."

-"y fue por la necesidad"

-"pero eso fue hace tiempo"

-"Aoshi, misao tiene el mismo demonio que el okashira"

"Misao? no puede ser ella es.."

"ella parece inocente mejor dicho ,es. cuando la madre de misao estaba embarazada , el okashira ya no tenia esa necesidad y penso que talvez el demonio se habia ido , pero el estaba equivocado. El nacimiento de misao fue como una fiesta y en la noche cuando el cargo a misao por primera vez el okashira perdio la razon, y teniendo en manos a misao el okashira mato a su esposa. la mitad del demonio estaba en misao cuando tuvo contacto con ella el demonio se transformo en uno.

-"misao no sabe de esto. verdad?"

-"Cuando eso paso misao lloro toda la noche el okashira apreciaba mucho a misao y la mitad del mismo demonio lo hacia tambien. Cuando misao a los tres meses trato de matar al okashira. el okashira no sabia que hacer y escribio en unas tabletas que el cada diez meses tenia la necesidad de matar y penso que misao era de la misma forma. aun asi el okashira queria mucho a misao."

-"misao mato al okashira?"

-"no, a los tres meses de nacimiento de misao el okashira hizo pensar a misao que ella lo mato. misao tiene medio demonio y la unica forma de eliminar el demonio es.."

-"yo no voy a matarla!"

-"no dejas terminar digo que misao tiene que tener un hijo y matarlo"

Aun estaba sorprendido por la historia pero aun asi

-"Dime okina misao sabe de esto?"

-"No, felizmente pero digo espero que no haya muchas muertes este ano"

-"muertes que quieres decir?"

-"hace diez anos mientras tu no estabas misao mato casi todo un pueblo"

continuara...

autora's notes:  
pues que les parece es mi primer fic. disculpen por la mala puntuacion uu 


End file.
